


Sugary Feelings

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocent Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Sweet Harry, Sweet Louis, extreme fluff, fetus larry, sugary feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without thinking, the Doncaster boy leaned forward and lapped up the dollop of ice cream on the younger lad's nose. Harry stiffened at the feel of his warm tongue brushing across his news and he stared at Louis, startled. The brunette lad pursed his lips when he pulled away, eyes exploring Harry's features for any sign of outrage and hysteria. </p><p>	"Sh-Shit, Haz, I wasn't thinking," Louis stuttered out, body panicking at the realization that he just licked ice cream from his best friend's nose; invaded his personal space, crossed boundaries, probably just made their friendship more awkward than it already was. "I'm s-so sorry, it just h-happened a-and—</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugary Feelings

"Hey, Lou, you want to watch a movie?" The Cheshire boy called from the kitchen. "Maybe eat some ice cream, too?"

Louis walked out of his bedroom of their shared flat and into the kitchen with a sheepish grin. "Sure, Haz, that sounds good."

It wasn't uncommon for the boys to share a pint of ice cream curled up on the couch and watching whatever movie either one of them picked out. The rest of the boys would call the two lovebirds but they only brushed it off saying that they were simply best friends. Zayn swore that one day these two were going to have it out for each other and it'd hit them when they least expected it. Harry's only reply was to roll his eyes and assure the conceited boy that him and Louis's relationship was platonic.

"Great!" Harry beamed. "I'll get the ice cream and you choose the movie, yeah?"

"Kay," the Doncaster boy smiled and disappeared out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Harry grabbed the pint of ice cream and two spoons before entering their living room and plopping down on their large couch. "What'd you pick, mate?"

"I can't decide between Peter Pan or Grease."

The curly brunette chuckled at his choices and shook his head. "Something other than that, maybe?"

"Well, what do you suggest? You were the one that told me choose a film."

"It's whatever you want, Lou, doesn't matter to me."

"Maybe we can find something on Demand; something we've never seen before, yeah?" Harry smiled and adjusted himself to make room for Louis on the couch and handed the remote to the blue eyed boy. "Hm, let's see. There are horror films."

"Different genre," The Cheshire lad quickly piped in. 

"Oh come on, Haz, it'll be fun!" The older boy exclaimed. "We never watch scary movies!"

"Alright, but something not too scary."

"There's Insidious," Louis pointed out, coming across the DVD title.

"I don't think so."

"Mama?"   
"Nope."

"Woman in Black?"

"Try another one."

"Jesus, Haz, you're worse than my sisters and mum!" Louis laughed. "Just pick one."

"Freddy VS. Jason," Harry suggested.

"Pfft, that's not even scary," Louis rolled his eyes. "But alright, we'll watch that one."

"Wait no! How about that Chainsaw Massacre one?" Harry grinned, pointing to the screen when Louis clicked it.

The Doncaster boy grinned almost maniacally and nodded in approval. "Now you're talkin', mate!"

Harry rolled his eyes and handed Louis his spoon before scooting a few inches closer. "If I have nightmares, I'm sleeping in your room."

"Fair enough."

The first half hour of the movie consisted of the boy's curled up in each other's arms shoveling ice cream into their mouths as their eyes were glued to the television screen. "This isn't even scary," Harry said between a mouth full of ice cream. 

"It gets better," Louis informed, scooping another spoonful into his mouth. "Don't you know the rules of pathetic horror movies?"

"Enlighten me."

"First, you've got to have the group of senseless blokes and birds stranded in the middle of the woods, then you've got that one blonde bird that ignores everyone's pleas of staying together and then she goes missing which makes the rest of the group set out to look for her..." Louis began.

"Right," Harry nodded, shoveling more ice cream into his mouth. "I'm listening."

"And of course they stumble upon something eerie and absurd, but they have to investigate, right?"

"Right."

"And you basically get the gist," The blue eyed boy laughed.  
"I've got it."

Louis rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself. "I swear, Haz, sometimes it makes me wonder how you've managed to get this far in life," he teased.

Harry's mouth dropped, appalled although it didn't reach his eyes before he playfully slapped his arm. "Hey!"

"It's true," Louis laughed, rolling his eyes before he smeared strawberry ice cream across his nose earning a gasp from the younger boy.

"Louis!" 

The Doncaster boy smirked at his devious action and pursed his lips. "Sorry, Haz."

"Fix it," Harry demanded, emerald eyes peering to into sapphire. 

Without thinking, the Doncaster boy leaned forward and lapped up the dollop of ice cream on the younger lad's nose. Harry stiffened at the feel of his warm tongue brushing across his news and he stared at Louis, startled. The brunette lad pursed his lips when he pulled away, eyes exploring Harry's features for any sign of outrage and hysteria. 

"Sh-Shit, Haz, I wasn't thinking," Louis stuttered out, body panicking at the realization that he just licked ice cream from his best friend's nose; invaded his personal space, crossed boundaries, probably just made their friendship more awkward than it already was. "I'm s-so sorry, it just h-happened a-and—

Only Louis didn't have the chance to finish his rant because a pair of his lips smashed against his pulling an alarmed shriek from the elder lad. Louis' sensors in his brain were going off, warning him to abort mission only he couldn't--his body refused to let the embrace go. Something about the physical touch emanating from his best friend was pulling him like a vice. He couldn't break this attraction even if his life depended on it. 

Louis reciprocated the touch, hand curling around the back of his neck and pulling the younger lad deeper into the kiss as his tongue prodded Harry's lips begging for entrance that the curly haired boy quickly allowed. A breathy moan escaped Harry's throat and that must have startled the boy because he pried himself off of Louis' lips, kiss bitten and swollen, emerald eyes wide with a frenzied expression.

The only sound in the room was the heavy breathing, neither of them daring to speak in fear of what the other would say. Louis fiddled with his thumbs, gnawing at his bottom lip as he assessed the situation. His best friend had just kissed him and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to react except how he was responding now. Harry on the other hand was on a verge of a panic attack, tears pricking his eyes as he realized the consequences that could have come from the intimate gesture he initiated. A part of his mind was nagging at him to do it again; feel the touch of soft, thin lips, feel the touch of Louis' tongue fighting his. But the other part was screaming at him to curl up in a ball and die; to avoid Louis at all cost. 

Of course, the Cheshire lad could never do that. He felt for the boy too much in a platonic way but now he was debating whether or not the relationship was even platonic anymore. Harry pursed his lips, finally peering up at the shorter boy for the first time since the incident and what he found startled him. The smaller brunette had tears brimming in his eyes, lips quivering as he tried to fight off tears. 

Harry gasped and immediately brought Louis into his body, holding him tight and combed his fingers through his hair in attempt to soothe him. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Lou, please don't cry."

By now, the boy was sobbing, shoulders trembling violently from the tears as he gripped Harry like his life depended on it, fists bunching up his shirt. "I'm s-so sorry, H-Haz. It w-was an ac-ccident. It j-just happened."

The younger lad's heart broke at hearing the boy's voice crack. It made his heart ache knowing he was the one that put the hurt there. If anything, Louis should be upset at Harry for kissing him, screaming at him how disgusting he was and telling the taller lad that he never wanted to see him again. 

"Lou, I'm not upset," Harry tried to explain although Louis probably couldn't hear him over his tears. "If anything you should be upset at me for kissing you."

Louis sniffled and pulled away to peer up at emerald eyes through glassy ones. "B-But that's the thing. I w-want you to kiss me again. It....it felt good, right almost."

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief and he almost had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming and had heard Louis correctly. "Wh-What?"

"I w-want you to....to kiss me again. Please?" the Doncaster boy murmured, eyes dropping from Harry's in fear of his reaction. He was sure he crossed the line officially now. He just asked his best friend to kiss him again. He just wanted to know that his feelings were real and not a spur of the moment notion. Louis was about to stand up and lock himself in his room when he felt a large hand cup his cheek urging him to meet Harry's expression before the taller boy leaned in and captured his lips with Louis'. The elder lad's eyes fluttered shut the moment he felt the embrace, body relaxing into the touch as his hand shut up to run through chocolate curls.

It felt right, definitely right to kiss Harry again. It was as if their mouths fit perfectly together, like they were the missing puzzle piece to each other's intimate life. He vaguely wondered how he had gone all this time without feeling the green eyed boy's lips on his. It was cliché and he'd probably deny it if anyone called him out on it, but kissing Harry was like the Fourth of July. It was as if fireworks erupted behind his eyes, the only thing keeping him grounded was Harry. And judging by the way the younger boy was deepening the kiss, Harry felt the same way.

Louis broke the kiss with an audible pop, cobalt eyes exploring jade. "I think....I think I'm in love with you, Haz."

Harry hadn't meant to laugh, he really didn't but he felt the same way. Louis furrowed his brows at Harry's reaction and moved to get off the couch only to feel the Cheshire's hand grab his wrist. "No, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, I promise. It's just almost comical because I...I think I'm in love with you, too."


End file.
